totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Savannahs Total Drama Experience
On Savannah Total Drama Experience, savannahs father has forced Savannah to go to a summer camp, but her dad doesn't know is that he signed savannah to a reality show! Will she make a lot of enemies or maybe some friends along the way! How far will she make it to total drama island! Although this is my very first story I am not going to write a lot since all I wanted to do was draw pictures! Some episodes/parts will be related to the 1st season on Total Drama. Story & Pictures idea by BHF280. Episode 01 Plot When savannah first arrived on total drama she was instantly jealous of Lindsay for being the prettiest and had a huge crush on Justin. In the first part of the challenge Savannah chickened out from jumping off the cliff her bad excuse was that she was sure she was not going to make it into the circle from her bad correlation's so she didn't want to let the team down. On the second part of the challenge Savannah was falling behind with the other contestants, she could not push her box. Therefor Killer Bass had lost the challenge. Savannah was certain she was going to lose the challenge so she went to all her teammates and promised them all that she will do better the next challenge and wont give up! and told them to vote off Courtney. In the campfire ceremony Savannah and Courtney where in the bottom but, but it ended up that Courtney got the boot! Dialogs *ARIVING TO TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND '*Savannah comes out of the boat after Beth has beem introduced*''' Chris: Hello savannah welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Savannah: UGGGH WHATS THAT SMELL?!?! Chris: Your new home for the next 8 weeks! Savannah: Smells worse then my barn at home Chris: well get use to it! Savannah: well next time think of another way to get use on this stupid island cause your boat made me sea sick! *walks across the docks with all her suit cases* Beth: Wow that's a lot of bags Savannah: Ya got a problem? its everything I need to stay this beautiful! Beth: No it's just a lot of bags *IN THE CABIN Courtney: *carrying her heavy bag into the cabin* can someone help me please? Savannah: Well why did you decide to carry all that weight in the first place, do it yourself! Courtney: But at least i'm not the one who has more than 4 bags Savannah: Shut up Courtney I wasn't the one asking for help! I carried my bags on my own! Courtney: Well for an 8 week stay, you don't need that much! you might get voted off early! Savannah: Well we obviously know why you looks the way you are... Bridgette: okay guys, lets settle down now! * SAVANNAHS PROMISE Savannah: Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Tyle can you guys come here for a second I need to tell you something! Geoff: Sure what is it! Savannah: okay so I know that I am pretty much going to be voted to go home but I wanted to say That if you don't I will promise you that I will do so much better on the next challenge and make us win! Tyler: well, if we don't vote you off, then who should we vote off then? Savannah: I was thinking. Courtney, All she talking about is being a C.I.T and while I was up there she told me she wished her teammates where more better. Sadie: Courtney really said that? Savannah: Totally! She did, im not even lying! So will you vote off Courtney instead of me! Geoff: alright, I guess we should you guys. Savannah: Oh thank you so much! okay now i'm going to let the other campers know! *ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Killer Bass, At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roosting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life! Savannah: are you serious? Marshmallows? Chris: you've all cast your votes. there are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I say your name, come up here and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow tonight, will immediately return to the dock of shame, into the boat of losers. you are then out of the contest. and you cant come back, EVER! The first marshmallow goes to.... Tyler...Geoff...Bridgette...Katie...Harold...DJ...Sadie...Eva...Duncan...Ezekiel Ladies, this is the last marshmallow for tonight, if you do not get called up you are out of the competition. the final marshmallow goes to... Savannah Savannah: Yes! I knew it! Chris: Sorry Courtney, you're out! Courtney: What, that's impossible! But i'm a C.I.T! You need me! Savannah: Sorry Courtney, but the voting is over, GAME OVER! Courtney: NO! You wont be hearing from my lawyer you hear me! Savannah: Whatever! Savannahs choices *'Q:Did savannah jump down the cliff?' A:NO *'Q:Was savannah being kind to her team mates?' A: NO *'Q:Is Savannah going to keep her promise?' A: NO Gallary savannahgroup.png|savannah taking a group picture with the other contestants butwhy.png|savannahs dad forcing her to go to summer camp notready.png|savannah becoming sea sick savannahhatescourtney.png|savannah fighting with courtney icant.png|savannah telling chris she doesn't want to jump Cannotpush.png|savannah falling behind trying to push her box doit.png|savannah telling katie tyler sadie and geoff to vote off courtney pickme.png|savannah in the bottom two savannahwallpaper.png|savannahs wallpaper for total drama island Savannahs Progress Contestants